Go Round Again?
by Basched
Summary: The Merry-go round is not for everyone. For the Jellie shippers LJ Carnival challenge. Prompt: Merry-go Round. Also part of my DC series. Oneshot.


_Author's Noteage: This is my second prompt from the Summer carnival challenge on Jellie shippers LJ. It is Merry-Go-Round. It is also going to be a part of my DC series, though its not vital to have read any of my other stuff on it. _

_However, it is important to know that this story is also based on what happened to my father. It is a story that I love teasing him about…my mum does so very often…and I couldn't help by adapt the story for my favourite couple. _

_I hope you enjoy. _

_Disclaimers: I don't own anything except Devon Casey. _

_**Go Round Again**_

She could see that something was wrong.

He was swaying from side to side, his colour was off and his hand was rubbing against his stomach.

Ellie normally would have followed round to keep track on him but there wasn't a need to as the adult male was impossible to miss. In fact, Ellie didn't even know how he managed to stay on or how he was even comfortable to begin with, but it was insisted that he go on and so to avoid trouble John Casey had agreed. She never thought he would, but John did have his weaknesses.

"John! Are you okay?" she cried out, noting that his pale skin was sweating slightly.

The long droning grunt of Number 25 (Seriously not feeling well.) responded back and she knew that it was not good.

"John! I think you ought to-!"

It was too late.

There was screaming and there was also the curious sound of laughter. Ellie watched in a mixture of shock and mirth as the tall man rose up, staggered and pushed his way past the surprised gathering of people to drop down to his knees. The bushes were parted and he bent right over, using his hands to steady his weight.

The stomach wrenching and choking sounds of vomit spewing from his mouth caused the onlookers to laugh and Ellie rushed to his side, her hand touched at his back and she rubbed as much as she could whilst he finished off being sick.

"John…John…it's all right. It's okay. I'll get you some water."

He shook his head. 25 came again but he turned round and sank to his bottom, gripping hold of his stomach in the vain hopes it would prevent more vomit and sick from erupting. His head hung low between his bent knees for a few moments before he managed to lift up his face and look to where he had just come from. Even in his white pale pasty state, with the vomit still staining in his mouth, he was strong and determined not to let this foolish thing get him down…he was a marine.

However, the high pitched plinky-plonky music was still playing. It was tinny in pitch and so awful to his ears…it was going round and round, the colours melted into each other in his blurred vision but through all the nauseating stimulus (and the through the comforting touches of his wife.) there was no mistaking what was gaining his attention.

He was happy, he was smiling and clapping his hands and when he saw them, he pointed and waved. Ellie sat down next to John and (carefully avoiding the contents of his stomach by the bushes) she wrapped her arm around him and stroked at his legs with the other.

"I am a marine." Casey moaned, choking and grimacing at the sickening taste in his mouth. "My training was worse than this. I've been a sniper, been in battle and I have been tortured….I've even flown in planes and choppers that never made my stomach so much as quiver…but this?"

Ellie took her hand up from his leg and trailed her fingers through his hair. He leaned into her and she felt his whole body sigh with frustration.

"Yet, all it took to upset the great John Casey's stomach, was a child's merry go-round." she said, smiling and touching his cheek. She felt him sway again and she steadied him with her own strong arms and the beautiful low murmur of a grunt….HER grunt, the one that said "My Ellie" breathed lovingly against her shoulder. Yet that was stopped when there was another gurgling sound from Casey's stomach. He moaned.

"Ughhh…that damned thing just goes round and round." he snarled.

"I can get you something to settle your stomach…"

"No! I do not need anything…its bad enough that damned thing made me spew. I don't know why I did it."

"It's because he loves it John and he wanted you to share in his joy. It was so thoughtful and kind of you to go on there with him."

Casey nodded and sat up straighter as he started feel a little better. Of course Ellie was right.

If anyone else had asked him to do this, he would have refused and that would be the end of it.

Yet Devon wasn't just anyone. He was his son.

The sight of the child's merry-go-round became clearer as Casey focused. The colours became more defined and the tiny animals and cars all filled with laughing children no longer blurred. It had only been his son that he had seen, sitting on the horse and waving so happily. It was because of Devon that he had agreed to try and fit his six foot four frame into the small military jeep next to the horse. All the kids had laughed, but Ellie thought it absolutely adorable.

Her husband wouldn't normally do something like this, especially with others watching.

The music on the merry-go-round stopped, the ride came to a halt and Ellie and John watched as Devon leapt off the horse and came running up to them. Screaming loudly and with never ending excitement, he jumped and landed as hard as he could to make his trainers sound heavy on the concrete and then saw the situation his father was in.

"Dad! You okay?"

Casey nodded, though Devon didn't look convinced. He crouched down and leaned against his father's bent knees and shook his hand in front of John's face. Devon then looked to Ellie for confirmation and she shook her head.

"So…we can't go round again?" asked Devon, his voice whining and his lip pouting just like his mother would do. Casey groaned with horror at the thought of going on again, as did his stomach.

"You can if you want honey." Ellie said to Devon. "I'll stay here with your father. The merry-go-round isn't his thing."

"Okay!" The pout and concern vanished, replaced by the Bartowski grin. Yet with Devon, the charming smile had a little bit of an edge to it, an edge that Ellie and Chuck never could manage. It must have been those intense blue eyes that he inherited from his father that were the cause of it.

Devon patted his dad's leg and then ran back to the ride, just in time. He leapt into the military jeep and as he sat down, Ellie heard another groan came from John's mouth.

"John?"

There was a crack of bone, a hiss of pain and Ellie saw the whiteness in his face turn to a wash of red.

"My knee has slipped out again." he growled, slouching more into her for support.

She wasn't surprised. A tall man sitting in a child's jeep on a fairground ride was not practical and his old injury simply hadn't been able to handle being forced into such a position.

"You do so much for him." she said, taking hold of his hand as he snapped his knee back into it's socket. He hissed again, but was soothed by a gentle kiss from Ellie on his cheek. "I think it was really sweet of you."

"Just don't tell your brother I did this. I'll never hear the end of it."

"No." Ellie smiled and embraced him. "I won't."

Though she wasn't going to mention to her husband about the video footage she had managed to capture. One day it may just come in handy.

The End.


End file.
